User blog:Cfp3157/Season 2 Episode 5: US Army Rangers vs Russian Airborne Troops
Another Cold War battle has begun! Two special forces of the two superpowers collide yet again! These two forces deal with all sorts of attacks and are tough as they come. The US Army Rangers, America's premier infantry division, who spearhead almost all of America's attacks! But will they meet their match when they fight...The Russian Airborne Troops, Mother Russia's elite paratroopers and the main rivals against the airborne fighters of the US. It's a gun galore and big bang festival when these two collide. But only one soldier will fly home, and that warrior will be..... The Deadliest Warrior!!!! US Army Rangers Bio Allegiance: The United States of America Service Length: 1974-Present Circa: 2012 Weapons Melee The Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife: Length: 7 inches Material: Steel Edge: Double edge Pistol The Beretta 92: Magazine Capacity: 15 Rounds Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum (29.69mm) Muzzle Velocity: 1,250 ft/s Range: 50 meters RoF: Semi-Automatic Assault Rifle The FN SCAR: Magazine Capacity: 30 Rounds Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO (57.40mm) Muzzle Velocity: 2,970 ft/s Range: 500 meters RoF: 625 RPM Sniper Rifle The SR-25: Magazine Capacity: 20 Rounds Cartridge: 7.62x51mm NATO (69.85mm) Muzzle Velocity: 2,570 ft/s Range: 800 meters RoF: Semi-Automatic Explosive The M67 Grenade: Blast Radius: 5-15 meters Filling: Composition B Detonation Mechanism: Time Delay FS Knife.jpg|Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife Beretta M9.gif|Beretta 92 SCAR-H CQC.jpg|FN SCAR SR-25.jpg|SR-25 M67 grenade.jpg|M67 Grenade Russian Airborne Troops Bio Allegiance: Russia Service Length: 1930's-Present Circa: 2012 Weapons Melee The Russian Army Scout Knife: Length: About 6 inches Material: Steel Edge: Clip Point Pistol The MP-443 Grach: Magazine Capacity: 17 Rounds Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum (29.69mm) Muzzle Velocity: ??? Range: 50 meters RoF: Semi-Automatic Assault Rifle The AK-74M: Magazine Capacity: 30 Rounds Cartridge: 5.45x39mm M74 (57.00mm) Muzzle Velocity: 2,953 ft/s Range: 625 meters RoF: 650 RPM Sniper Rifle The SV-98: Magazine Capacity: 10 Rounds Cartridge: 7.62x54mmR (77.16mm) Muzzle Velocity: 2,690 ft/s Range: 1,000 meters RoF: Bolt Action Explosive The RGO Hand Grenade: Blast Radius: 6-20 meters Filling: A-IX-1 Detonation Mechanism: Impact or time delay NR-40 Knife.jpg|Russian Army Scout Knife MP-443 Graach.jpg|MP-443 Grach AK-74M.jpg|AK-74M SV-98.jpg|SV-98 RGO.jpg|RGO Hand Grenade X-factors Training: Who is better trained in squad-on-squad combat? Weapons: Who has the better weapons for the job? Logistics: Who's country keeps the soldier up-to-date technology? Brutality: Who is more willing to do what is necessary to win? Battle Rangers: RAT: "Yeah, baby. US Army Rangers since '09." the Ranger kept flirting with the girl near his main base. The rest of his squad were either checking weapons or preparing gear. "McNeil, get back to work." the leader of the squad told him. Just then, a helicopter flew over the base. "Baseplate, is there supposed a helicopter drill going on now?" ...."No, Bravo, no helicopter drills. Engage if necssary." Just then, a loud blast sounds the air as the flirting Ranger falls to the ground, a bullet in his head. "Сэр, враг занят. (Sir, enemy engaged.)" the Russian sniper said. He quickly slammed the bolt back on his SV-98 and shoots again, but he misses. The Ranger sniper sees the muzzle flash and shoots his SR-25. The bullet misses the sniper, but it ruins the scope of his rifle. "дерьмо" (Shit.) The Russian puts down his rifle and grabs his rifle, running to join up with his squad. By now, the Ranger sniper has focused his attention on the rappeling Russian. He slows down his breathing and manages to hit one, and the Russian now falls to his death. Three remaining Russian land on the ground and begin supressing fire. The leader manages to hit one Ranger in the chest, blood spraying from the wound. The lead Ranger aims his FN SCAR and releases a spray of bullets into the running sniper, who had just rejoined the rest of them. "Получить на вертолете! (Get to the chopper)" His men run back while he throws a RGO at the Rangers, and it wounds one of them. As he limps with the rest of the Rangers, he is soon shot in the head by a Russian's AK-74M. The sniper aims his own rifle and his the helicopter's engine. Then he throws an M67 grenade, killing one of the Russians. The last two Russians throw RGO's, blowing up the sniper. The Russians run into a nearby house, hiding. The leader abandons his SCAR and draws his Beretta. He searches the living room, and now walks in the kitchen. As he opens the pantry door, a Russian leaps out of the pantry and tries a shot with MP-443 Grach. The bullet misses, and the Ranger quickly slams the barrel of his Beretta into his head, knocking him back. He then gets an idea. He shoots the air, and the Russian leader walks in and empties his MP-443 into...his comrade. The Russian draws his Scout Knife as the Ranger drops the Russian body. He draws his own FS knife and a short dual begins. The Ranger tries a thrust, but the Russian deflects it and thrusts the Scout knife into his leg. The Rangers screams in pain as he kicks the Russian back. He then plunges his knife into his chest, killing him. The Ranger raises his bloody knife and shouts "Rangers lead the way!!" WINNER: US Army Rangers Final Verdict The Rangers won because of their better training, sniper rifle, and more controlable grenade. Notes *The battle will end on January 26th, 2013. *Votes must have either edges, a three sentences explanation, or both. *It would be appreciated that proper grammar and spelling is used. *I apologize for any mistakes in spelling, grammar, or historical accuracy. Category:Blog posts